


Umbrellas

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rain, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux's entertainment at the bus stop is the stranger who always has a different umbrella with him when it rains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrellas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a shorter version for someone's inbox, but liked the idea too much to leave alone.
> 
> Un-beta'd
> 
> > **Do not translate or repost this fic without my permission.**. Ask if you'd like to translate it. Linking to it with a short snipped it okay though!

Over the months he’s been commuting to work, Hux has become familiar with some of the other regulars. There is one man in particular who catches his eye, and it’s not just because the first time Hux saw him was when the stranger tripped as he ran towards the bus, spilling the contents of his satchel all over the ground. The man is as tall as Hux, has messy dark hair and facial features that should be out of place but somehow suit him, and he seems to be the living embodiment of pre-caffeine morning cheer. Hux suspects the guy barely allows himself enough time to get dressed, never mind make himself a coffee.

Hux doesn’t know his name. He simply refers to the stranger in his mind as the ostentatious umbrella man, because every time it rains - and it rains often - he appears with a seemingly new umbrella. While Hux owns one very respectable black one, and has had it for a few years now, the umbrella guy owns at least a dozen. They’re so outlandish that when it rains Hux can’t help watching the direction the man comes from, wondering what he might appear beneath. There have been transparent umbrellas, highly reflective ones, a rainbow one that was far too bright for the early hour, one with a spiderweb design, one with a fake blood spatter, a Red Bull one, something Hux was certain was actually a parasol (it had started leaking before the umbrella guy even reached the bus stop), and a child-like lady-bird one, complete with what Hux guessed were supposed to be eyes sticking up. It had been beyond ridiculous.

Hux used to wish that the local authority would finally invest in a bus shelter. He’s since decided that the minor inconvenience can be tolerated when it provides such amusement. He even finds himself suppressing a smile when he feels the first warning drops falling from the darkened sky.

It’s started raining again, for the third day in a row. The few other commuters waiting with Hux seem downhearted and as miserable as the weather as they pull out their umbrellas, tug up their hoods, or simply stand there, resigned. Hux, outwardly stoic as he opens his umbrella, angles it so he can see what the tall dark haired guy will produce this time.

It seems rather innocuous at first. Hux likes the simplicity: black with rows of white raindrops around the edge. He frowns a little, though, wondering if his entertainer is growing up and becoming boring.

When he sees what’s happening to the umbrella, Hux has to look away, barely able to suppress the laughter rising in his chest. He grins at the sodden ground, suddenly feeling much warmer and brighter than he could in any fair weather.

 _Of course_ the umbrella guy has an umbrella that changes colour when it gets wet. Hux can’t get over how absurd it is. It’s so over the top, like all of the other things the guy owns. The guy is ridiculous.

And as the bus pulls in far too early for Hux’s liking, coming to a halt a the quickly forming puddle, Hux is in a good enough mood to admit to himself that he’s a little bit in love with that ridiculousness.

**Author's Note:**

> [This umbrella exists](http://www.suck.uk.com/products/colourchangeumbrella/), and I want it (costs too much though, and I already own three so...)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pocahontas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583368) by [Mioka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mioka/pseuds/Mioka)




End file.
